1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing arm for a vehicle, and more particularly to a swing arm for use in a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In a vehicle such as a motorcycle, a swing arm is vertically pivotably mounted on a body frame at a rear lower portion thereof, and a rear wheel is supported to a swinging end of the swing arm. The power of an engine mounted on the body frame is transmitted through a power transmitting mechanism to the rear wheel.
A known configuration of the power transmitting mechanism is such that a drive shaft is connected to the engine, that a final gear case on which the rear wheel is mounted is fastened to the swinging end of the swing arm, and that a final gear in the final gear case meshes with the drive shaft.
In such a swing arm for a vehicle adopting the power transmitting mechanism employing a drive shaft and a final gear, it is necessary to insert the drive shaft in the swing arm, so that the swing arm is a hollow member.
In fastening the hollow swing arm and the final gear case, it is necessary to form recesses for receiving fastening bolts at a fastened portion of the swing arm to the final gear case. However, the formation of the recesses causes a problem in that it is difficult to provide sufficient rigidity balance between the swing arm and other portions, and it is therefore desired to take measures against this problem.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a swing arm for a vehicle which can ensure the rigidity of a fastened portion of the swing arm to a final gear case with a simple configuration.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a swing arm for a vehicle pivotably mounted on a body frame and having a swinging end fastened to a final gear case on which a rear wheel is mounted, wherein a reinforcing plate is provided in the vicinity of the swinging end of the swing arm and fastened to the swing arm at two positions spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, the reinforcing plate described in claim 1 is formed of iron.
In accordance with the present invention, the reinforcing plate is fastened through an elastic member to the swing arm.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.